Maybe If We Hold On
by andy-chan24
Summary: Close your eyes and let's pretend we'll never let go.


I actually posted this days ago on Tumblr. Feel free to point out any mistake. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these beautiful characters.

* * *

"Bella, where's Antonio?"

The woman held her breath. Lovi almost never refers to Antonio by _his_ name. The two of them are curled up on her bed as she tries to put the little Italian boy to sleep. Her soft hand gently caresses his auburn locks and hums him a sweet lullaby she had heard _him_ sing to the boy. Unfortunately, sleep was the last thing on Lovino's mind.

"Do you not enjoy my company, _mon cher_? Would you like me to leave?" she teased as she rubbed her nose against his. The boy's reaction was immediate. Lovino's puffy cheeks flared like _his_ favourite fruit and his chubby little arms encircled her neck tightly.

"No! No! Mi Bella! Lo siento!" He cried repeatedly against her chest. She could feel his small body shaking from his tears. _Oh, her sweet, sweet Lovi._

Belle scooped the little boy in her arms and kissed his forehead to cease his crying. Lovino raised his head and seeing his adorable face caked with tears and snot made Belle's heart break for teasing the boy in the first place.

"How could I ever think of leaving my adorable Lovino, hm?" She crooned. The boy kept silent. His hold on her neck tightened as if he was afraid that she'd bolt the moment he lets go.

Belle continued to lull him to sleep. She could feel his head getting heavier and his arms were slowly becoming limp. Lovino's breathing became slower and later on started to snooze softly. She slowly placed him back to the pillow next to hers when a pudgy hand reached her face.

"Please don't leave me and the bastard."

"Sweetheart, I told you, I won't lea-"

"I know why Lars-bastard left and why the boss-idiot is still not home."

Belle had to commend herself for not breaking down there and then. Her face revealed nothing of the inner turmoil that she was experiencing. _Her little Lovi is too young for all of this._

A couple of days ago, Lars packed up and was more than determined to leave Antonio's house. He demanded that his dear sister leave with him. Unfortunately for the Dutch, Belle resisted and maintained that Netherlands has no control over her lands and that she is fine with the way things are. With a heavy heart, Lars left with the parting words of _"Belle, you need to think what the best is for __**your people**__ and __**not for your self**__."_

Her brother's voice rang in her head for days on end. Her idealistic fantasy of having a small, happy family under Spain was shattered by the daunting reality that her brother had not-so-kindly pointed out to her. Had she been selfish for thinking such? Was staying under Antonio's wing a huge mistake?

Belle closed her eyes and snuggled closer to the now-sleeping Lovino. Fatigue from the day's work soon claimed her as she slowly succumbed to sleep. She didn't even hear the soft patter of steps that were steadily approaching them. Her bed creaked as the anonymous figure settled himself next to her. Toned arms found themselves around her mid-section as the figure pulled her against his well-defined physique. Half-asleep as she was, she could still smell that fresh scent of carnation that his body seem to emit. The figure shifted and she could feel his hot breath against her ear.

"Belgica"

She answered with a low purr that made his hold on her waist grow tighter. Sleep now seems forgotten as the figure started to leave open-mouth kisses on the exposed parts of her neck. Belle let out an involuntary shiver and the figure chuckled in amusement. She disentangled herself from Lovino with utmost care and shifted to face the stranger.

"Spanje"

He remained silent and gave her his usual dulcet smile instead. His viridian orbs twinkled as he stared at her with a mixture of merry amusement and a hint of playfulness. Antonio shifted and buried his face on the crook of her neck. His chapped lips brushed against the ivory skin of her neck while his hand wandered under her shirt; feeling every curve of her back. Belle felt his hot tongue take a long drag across her neck that she could not help but release a throaty moan.

"Antonio!"

"What?" The Spaniard gave her an innocent look even though the glaze in his eyes told her another story.

"L-lovi's already asleep!"

"Shall we transfer to my room then, mi amor?"

Belle felt his muscular arms swiftly take hold of her and scooped her off the bed. She playfully smacked his chest but didn't struggle against his hold. Instead, she rested her head against the crook of his neck and allowed herself to be carried to his room.

Antonio delicately settled her on his bed and perched himself against her, resting his head against her lush bosom. As if by instinct, Belle's fingers threaded against his chocolate locks and Antonio hummed in satisfaction. She stared blankly unto the ceiling as the songs of the cicadas lulled them to their own musings.

"I heard your conversation with Lovi."

Belle's hand halted in its ministrations for a second. Antonio felt her heart thumping.

"Are you leaving, mi querida?"

"Will you let me?" was her immediate reply. The Spaniard raised his head and met her gaze. Passion and determination filled his usually cheery orbs that she was taken aback.

"You should know my answer, Bella." His voice was hard and unrelenting.

Indeed, she knew of his answer. What was foreign to her was her own.

Belle pulled him closer and crushed his lips against hers. Her tongue pried his lips open and he was more than happy to oblige. Their tongues moved in a fiery heat and soon, their clothes were discarded. Bodies danced in an irregular tempo until they were nothing but a pair of entangled limbs.

Antonio lay wasted on top of her and rested his head on her bosom, mimicking their earlier position. She slowly caressed the broad plane of his back and hummed his best-loved lullaby. The Spaniard felt his eyelids grow heavier until he allowed himself to be enveloped by sleep.

Minutes passed and sleep continued to elude Belle. That one question continues to haunt her every thought. She shifted their positions so that she could hold his beautiful face against hers. _Why can't she stay with this beautiful man for the rest of her life?_

Tears welled up on her chartreuse orbs as she bit back a sob and pressed her lips against his. _Life was never fair._

"I don't know, 'Tonio. I don't know."


End file.
